


Happy Birthday Q

by i_have_a_navy



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Drabble in the mist of despair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_have_a_navy/pseuds/i_have_a_navy
Summary: It's Quentin's birthday and although they made a rule to not give each other anything Eliot is not one to adhere to rules.





	Happy Birthday Q

_“Eliot, you didn’t have to get me anything. It’s just my birthday.”_

_“Don’t be silly.”_

 

 ***

 

A study on Quentin Coldwater

_by Eliot Waugh_

 

He has surprisingly soft hands that go by on their own accord when you sit with him on the sofa or cuddle in bed. They like to touch your face, softly sometimes, rough some others. Liked to hold your hand but not for long, palms get sweaty. Hands that like to delve into back pockets as you walk with him and love to hold your neck when you kiss. Delicately exploring your body when you lay in bed with each other. Hands that expel magic and have dried your tears too many times to count.

 

His eyes are like home, there is no shame in staring straight at them, no fear of judgment. They crinkle and become tiny when he smiles because he smiles with his whole face. When his eyes fill with tears you learn that it doesn’t always mean he is sad sometimes he’s so elated his eyes glass over and one or two tears escape. You learn that things really affect him and he sees the beauty in everything. That in itself is beautiful. And goodness don’t expect not to cry when he cries, just try not to cry too much otherwise you might flood the place.

 

His mouth is the most precious thing in the galaxy. He likes to kiss hello and goodbye and not just mouth kisses, God with him one learned that the best kisses are cheek kisses or delicate neck kisses. Whichever it is they all leave a craving for more. Kisses goodbye were not always the happiest but know that they will be given with a promise of a future and a _please take care_ , which you must do.

 

His hair is the most frustrating to sleep next to when it isn’t brushed or tied back. But goodness is it great to breath in when you didn’t see him for long. It’s beautiful to look at when it falls on his face or when he tucks it behind his ear. He likes to have it brushed back, likes to sit as you brush it and tie it in a small braid or ponytail. And when it’s hot and he has it in a man bun, Jesus Christ and all that is holy you will never be blessed with something better.

 

His voice in the morning, rough and deep. His voice at night, slow and groggy. His voice when he says _I love you_ always changes to serious and he’ll look straight at you, making sure you know it’s not a game. Unless you are doing silly things and he just feels so extremely content that he just blurts it and then kisses you because you are his and he can.

 

He sings in the shower all the oldies he remembers and when he feels sad he sings louder. He likes to drink scalding hot coffee and hates mosquitos. His favorite snacks are midnight snacks, he is permanently hungry and gets whiny when he doesn’t eat or sleep well.  He wears socks to sleep and doesn’t have a single selfish cell in his body.

 

He likes to read in the bath and wears glasses at night. His favorite pastimes are looking at the sky and taking pictures of you. He likes being grabbed by the waist and entangling your feet together in bed, when something is gross he wrinkles his nose. And when he laughs it’s more contagious than the flu.  

 

When you wake up in bed with him, his naked back, his messy hair and his sleeping face turned to you, that is a gift each time it happens and will forever be.

 

His mind is so knowledgeable, so full of facts you don’t know how it doesn’t explode. Sometimes you might want him to explode because he rambles about his knowledge but in the end it just becomes endearing and you might end up rambling facts _together_.

 

He is funny, clever and so deeply kind. He tries if not for himself for you because sometimes you are his lifeline and that is the biggest responsibility and the most humbling gift. He worries for the people he loves and the things he cares about because he really and truly cares.

 

It is completely and absolutely impossible to not love Quentin Makepeace Coldwater. However, keep in mind he is Eliot Waugh’s.

 

Hands off.

 

 ***

 

_“I’m in love with you.”_

_*inhale of breath* “Shoot, now you beat my gift.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine and I do not make any profit of this.  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
